


Will He Say Yes

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Woman proposes, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My cat is named Percy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Will He Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is named Percy.

Annabeth walked over to Hazel's jewelry store. Hazel's gems were no longer cursed so she started a jewelry store.

She confidently walked into the store and looked at the engagement rings. The selection was huge. Everything from rare rubies to small diamonds. One particular one caught Annabeth's eye. A simple gold ring with a small emerald.

Annabeth asked the twenty one year old girl that Hazel hired to bring out the ring. The price was four hundred denari but she only had to pay forty because of the huge friends and family discount. (Family meaning Nico)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

She stashed the velvet box in her coat pocket and hailed a chariot to take her to the mansion that she designed for her and Percy to live in.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth was super nervous about the walk she was about to ask Percy to go on with her but she walked up to her boyfriend and asked if he would walk to the park with her. Percy said yes.

Annabeth had put on a long green dress under her lightweight coat that she barely needed. Annabeth took off her coat and tucked the important little box inside the hidden pocket on the inside of the skirt.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at a duck pond at the Park. Annabeth bent down and took out the tiny box that held the ring. Annabeth got down on one knee and said...  
"Perseus Jackson, Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Yes!"


End file.
